Encounters of the Unwanted Kind
by Himitsu no Kokoro
Summary: A series of one-shots that involve the characters in funny situations. First up is Kenshin! Hopefully worth a laugh or two! (tentative title)


A/N: I wrote this because of a funny idea I got while drying dishes a few days ago. So here is the outcome. Plus I just had to write it, you'll see why…

**Disclaimer:** 5 words…I. Don't. Own. Rurouni. Kenshin.

* * *

**Title:** Kenshin's Fear

* * *

**Normal POV:**  
**  
.  
.  
.**

A figure ran towards the woods, crimson hair streaming behind him. He was a blur of melded pink, white and red that streaked over the ground. Now, this man was rather small, even for his Japanese heritage, but if a person could get close enough to look at him, they'd sense an aura of confidence. Move even closer and gentle, unworried amethyst eyes would loom into view, usually accompanied by a wide trademark rurouni grin. You couldn't miss the cross-shaped scar that adorned his left cheek either or the sword hilt that protruded.

That was if you were up close to him, if you facing him at a distance, well, you might very well likely mistake said swordsman for a woman. Which people -have- done occasionally.

Let's just backtrack a bit…remember those gentle, unworried amethyst eyes that were mentioned earlier? Well, right now the look in them was utter fright. And the rurouni smile? Yes, that was gone too.

If you happened to be a curious bystander, he or she's best guess as to why the redhead was so scared, would probably involve the tiny object that was somehow following right behind said redhead.

* * *

**Kensh-err… Sessha's POV:**

**.  
.  
.**

My lungs were heaving; desperate for air that just wasn't there, but sessha couldn't stop running, not if sessha wanted to keep his-

No, too scary to even think about it, that it is.

They were coming closer; sessha could feel their mechanical jaws of doom opening and getting ready to grab. Each step that sessha took did no good against them, they opened and closed like steel traps, and moved in closer for the kill.

Sessha does not know how long he has been running for, except that it has been a very long time since the chase began. All this one knows is that it was light when sessha had first started running, now the sun was lowering and the moon was rising, that it is.

Sessha should start at the beginning of this tale.

.  
.  
.

Sessha had awoken to a promising day, one that should've been beautiful and peaceful.

Meaning that there would be no Battousai-obsessed people coming around, but sessha could and often was proved wrong. Sessha _-has-_ tried to make up for the sins of the past, but the blood will stain this one's hands for as long as sessha lives, that it will. Although, somehow sessha doesn't feel so heavy in the heart when this one is with Kaoru-dono. Kaoru-dono, she is… perfect, and so unselfish, and tempting, yes, very tempting sometimes, and…and…

And sessha is rambling, isn't he?

So, as sessha was saying before…

The day had started like any other day; sessha made breakfast, stopped Kaoru-dono from hurting Yahiko too much, and then started on scrubbing the laundry.

That was when it all started.

That was when _-it-_ came.

Sessha had seen a metal object lying docilely upon the ground. Somehow sessha hadn't seen it when he first started washing. Sessha was going to do a good deed by going to put them away. Reaching down to grasp hold of the handle to put it where it belonged; it jumped out of reach and then flew up to hover in the air. This one leapt back, for in all the years of traveling, sessha had never, **EVER** seen this happen, or even heard of it.

A very tainted aura radiated off of it's gleaming points as it swiveled around, leveling at an angle towards my head. More evilness than sessha has ever felt rolled off in waves, for allthe creature'ssmallnessthe evilnessrivaled Makoto Shishio. Scary thought, isn't it?

When it faced this one, sessha knew what it wanted, and there was no way sessha was going to let it have its way, that he wasn't!

And sessha swears that if it had had a mouth, it would have been cackling maniacally, that it would.

Calling for Kaoru-dono did no good, nor Yahiko, even Sano wasn't around; which was odd since it was almost lunchtime, that it was.

So sessha had eyed the metal creature carefully, waiting for the first move. My hand had strayed to the sakabatou's worn hilt, to deflect the attack when it came. Nothing happened our eyes, metal joints in its case, locked, and we waited.

The thing suddenly rushed at me, my sword was swiftly drawn in a high block. Sessha was expecting it to break against the blade but it simply rebounded and returned for another swoop. Sessha crouched and felt it skim the top of my head, reaching up a tentative hand sessha found several hairs missing. That was when sessha ran.

_The flying scissors wanted sessha's beautiful red hair!_

Now that we are all caught up to the present, sessha is currently trying to climb a tree stealthily. The scissors had fallen behind as my speed increased out of pure fear. Why did it want sessha's hair? Why? This one has never done anything wrong to it; sessha was not a scissorslayer years ago, that he was not. It has no reason to seek revenge.

Sessha had clambered up as high as was allowable. Now sessha would watch and pray to any gods who happened to be listening. A frown appeared on my face, where were those flying scissors?

…

Wait a minute.

Since when do scissors fly in the first place?

A rustling in the leaves below made me look downwards. A sharp tip poked out of the foliage and the rest of the metal creature followed. _It had found sessha!_

Sessha was trapped, there was no way to go down, and up was not an option. If this one went down then the scissors would have sessha's hair! If sessha stayed here in this spot then sessha's hair would still be a goner. If only sessha had kept on running and not climbed a tree.

Sessha just realized that he really hates his stupid ideas.

The sakabatou was no help, not with how sessha was situated at the moment. All sessha could do was watch in growing horror as the scissors came closer and closer and closer…

We were eyelevel now.

We stared.

Sessha narrowed his eyes.

It opened its blades of doom.

Silence swept the area.

………………………………….

It happened in seconds, one minute we were still the next it had moved and was aiming for my hair; it wouldn't miss.

Sessha did the only thing he could.

Sessha screamed very unmanly-like.

Sessha woke up still screaming.

* * *

**Kaoru's POV:**

It was pitch black when I first heard the screams. It was Kenshin! I hurried out of bed in worry- worry about what could make him scream like that.

I raced to his room, ignoring Yahiko who popped his head out of his room to fix a sleepy look on me. Pulling the shoji open I was greeted by the sight of Kenshin huddled in a ball underneath the covers.

His eyes had widened in terror when I walked in a bit uncertainly. He was holding tightly onto his long hair and muttering incomprehensibly.

I walked closer and dropped to my knees just in front of him.

"Kenshin?"

It didn't have any effect on him. He must've had a really bad dream to be in this state.

I worried my bottom lip before reaching to place a hand on top of his shaking one. He took a deep breath; I could see that he was spooked badly.

"What's wrong Kenshin?"

"K-Kaoru-d-dono…p-please don't let the flying scissors get m-me."

"…"

Well.

**THAT** was the last thing I expected to hear out of him. I almost fell down at his words. He was scared about **SCISSORS**? What kind of nightmare was this?

Here was a man who had faced countless opponents and he was scared of scissors? I was starting to get angry.

"Kenshin no baka! There are no such things as flying scissors! **THAT IS THE MOST RIDICULOUS THING I'VE EVER HEARD!"**

Once I finished my little rant I got up and left the room in disgust, leaving Kenshin shaken at my outburst. I thought I heard a small voice say, _"Kowaiiiiiii…"_ as I retreated back to my hopefully still warm futon.

Pulling the covers up to my chin I sighed. His hair has been getting a bit long; maybe it was time to trim his bangs just a little. It would also be a good way to get rid of his fear of scissors.

Regretfully getting up and crossing to his room, I knocked softly and spoke through the thin door.

"Kenshin… tomorrow you and I are going for a haircut."

All I heard was a loud '_THUMP_' from the other side. I pulled open the door to see an unconscious rurouni twitching on the ground.

I rolled my eyes; it was going to be a looooong day.

.  
.  
.

Owari

* * *

**A/N:** Well how was that? I think I'll make a series out of this, next up… Saitou! Anyways hope ya liked and please review! Thanks! 

**Translations:**

_sessha_: this unworthy one

_sakabatou:_ Kenshin's reverse blade sword

_dono:_ a honourific

_baka:_ idiot, stupid, fool etc.

_kowaii:_ scary

_owari:_ end


End file.
